Fossil Fighters: Ultra Universe
The Fossil Fighters: Ultra Universe is the realm in which Fossil Fighters: Ultra and it's companion fics (Coming Soon) all take place. This universe, is canon to the Fossil Fighters and Fossil Fighters: Champions Universes and adds some new features to those respective universes. Changes based on Fossil Fighters: Frontier are not currently planned to be implemented, but the canon of Frontier is set to have impact on Fossil Fighters: Ultra (see Jade). Ideas Canon to the Universe * The Dino Medal is a nice, luxurious containment unit for the Vivosaur. * Vivosaurs are able to change their size at will, however, not beyond their original size as dinosaurs. * Vivosaurs have two forms: Chibi (Small cute forms) and Dino (Dino battle forms) * Vivosaurs are able to communicate telepathically with humans. However, a Vivosaur may selectively choose whom it speaks to. * Dino Medals are regarded as being approximately two inches in diameter. * The revival machine's power is used up faster than it can be regenerated, and upon reaching 90 seconds of usage, the energy levels reach a critical point at which the machine will use up all of the energy and, should cleaning continue, cease to work until the power is back at a sufficient level. The Time Pluses are external power sources, able to grant approximately 30 more seconds of usage. * The Sonar performs a dual purpose as the user's Fossilary. * Here's the Timeline * The case originally has eight slots, which, when a fossil is placed into one, compact the fossil to a smaller size. The case can later be upgraded to increase the number of slots, although each individual slot does not have a diminished effect. * FP, or Fossil Power, is a standardized unit of measurement specifically calculated for Official Fossil Battles. It determines the energy consumption used by an attack, and the FP Recharge rate of a Fossil Fighter is implemented to prevent a Fighter from overusing high-energy skills in order to win battles. However, the Vivosaur can use any attack within or outside of battle, though doing so while under official observation, such as in a tournament will result in disqualification, and is generally avoided in other Fossil Battles as an understanding between Fighters to honor the system. If a Vivosaur does use excessive amounts of high-energy attacks, the rest of the Vivosaur's abilities, including the basic stats of Attack, Defense, Accuracy, Speed, and even LP can be affected. This is yet another reason why the FP Recharge Limit and FP MAX Limit are imposed, in order to ensure the safety and proper treatment of Vivosaurs and the accuracy of battle statistics. * The legendary Vivosaurs, Igno and Frigi, have lost some of their famed strength due to the passing of the years, as the last remnants of god-like power within them has dissipated. However, this change has caused their appearance to change as well, along with the discovery that these two Vivosaurs function similarly to Vivosaurs with the Solo Power ability, thus leading them to be classified as such. * The Dinaurians attempted to craft Dino Medals to reflect the power of their battle forms, specifically those of Duna, Raptin, and Dynal, along with the Dinomaton. These Medals, however, since crafted in a rather different method than regular Dino Medals, feature different statistics from the original Dinaurians and the Dinomation. * There are currently over 200 Vivosaurs * There are currently eight elemental types, six are common, two are extremely rare. Common: Fire, Water, Lightning, Air, Earth, Neutral. Rare: Legendary, Plasma/Experiment/Dark * A fighter can use six vivosaurs in a battle, but only three can be out at the same time. When one vivosaur retreats to its dino medal, the fighter can choose to send out a vivosaur. However, the fighter can not choose which vivosaur to send out, they are sent out in the order they are placed before battle * VMMs contain vivosaurs by putting the dino medals in cyberspace. They are sorted by which vivosaurs belong to who. The vivosaurs in the same unit interact with their owner's vivosaurs, but cannot interact with another owner's vivosaurs. ** VMMs require an identification card in order to be accessed * Power Stones increase a vivosaur's stats, but sometimes at a cost. For example: a vivosaur was kind and loyal, but it was then leveled up while it's owner was using a power stone on it. The vivosaur would retain some of those traits, but by powering up the vivosaur, it sacrificed some of it's brain cells, so it could then act like a feral animal. * Element Stones make a vivosaur be dual-elemental at no costs Category:Proto Boshi's Stuff Category:Fossil Fighters: Ultra Category:Story Supplements